Beautiful Wings
by Greatred
Summary: This story takes place years after GX. A boy named Richie must uncover the mystery behind his parent's deaths and maybe pick up a few things along the way. Some of my created cards will appear in this fan fic. I'll tell their effects when they pop up.
1. Chapter 1

The snow was falling hard. A young, handsome man was lying in a mass of red snow, face down. His long blue hair swayed in the wind as though it was the only real part of him. A woman, no older than the man, with hair long and blonde was standing between a toddler and a large man in a black coat. On her arm clinged a duel disk, and on that duel disk lay two face down cards, one turned horizontally in the front row and one hiding in the back. On the woman's duel disk read the number "500."

The man in black laughed in a mocking tone. "I have all 8000 and you are already down to 500! Hope you have something good hidden away, because that brat sitting behind you will die should you do anything stupid!"

He laughed again.

"Someone's full of themselves! At least I don't have an empety field!" said the woman. "I end my turn!"

"I hope God has mercy on you, because I sure won't!" the man said as he drew a card. "This is over! First, I activate my Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your facedown card!"

"Crap, my Sakuretsu Armor!" she said as a tornado destroyed her trap.

"Now I summon my Exarion Universe in ATK mode!He'll attack your monster! And while I'm at it, I'll use his effect to utterly annihilate you!"

"NO!" cried the woman as the centaur's lance went straight through her Marshmellon and into her duel disk.

The man and the woman's cards both disappeared, and he walked over to her. Then he raised up a golden blade, with a golden eye inscribed on it. "The Millennium Blade will not only send you to the shadow realm, but will also destroy your body so you can't come back to get in my master's way! The Black Knights will have the emblem! Your husband was a loser and so were you! Any last words before you become worm-food?" he said with a grin.

"Yeah, I got one." she turned to the toddler. "Be safe, our beautiful son." she said with a sad smile. "I'm sorry we couldn't watch you grow up." And in a flash if crimson and gold, she was struck down.

"AUUUGH! I'll KILL you!" cried a young boy, 16 years of age with short black hair as he jolted up from his bed. His name was Richie.

"Oh...Just a nightmare...Again..." he said, breathing hard.

He got up, got dressed, and went out to his mail box. It had been two days since his grandpa died. His Grandpa had been the only person there for him when his parents were murdered by an unknown criminal. He was wracked with grief; it seemed that death was the only constant figure in his life. Because of that, he tended to stay away from others. He had no friends.

Richie reached in to find one solitary letter. He took it and opened it promptly.

The letter read:

Dear Richie,

Hello nephew! I haven't seen you since you were a baby, so you probably don't remember me. I have heard the sad news about my dad, your grandpa, and have decided that, as your last living relative, that I would assume guardianship over you while you attend school. I understand that you currently live in America , but seeing as you have taken Japanese language classes at your school, I think you would feel more at home here at Duel Academy. Inside the envelope, there is one ticket to Duel Island, the landmass on which the school sits on, and a beautiful island paradise that only the best duelists may stand on. I hope to see you this Saturday at the school's enty exams. I've put a map on the back of this letter so you can find the place where they will be held from the airport. Good luck!

Sincerely,  
Your uncle; Syrus Truesdale

"Wow. Could this guy be a little more wordy?! Hmmm...I wonder if I should really go...I suppose it couldn't hurt. I'd better get ready to leave tomorrow."

Richie went upstairs and packed only his favorite clothes, cargo camo pants and a black T-Shirt with white wings on the back, just like the clothes he was already wearing. Then he picked up a large box and stuffed it into his backpack. He had always thought that the one with the most decks won, and so far he had been proven right. He was the highest ranked duelist in America.

The next day:

A 16 year old American girl with long blone hair and glasses was sitting next to Richie on the plane. She was wearing a black shirt with jeans.

"Hi, I'm Kathy." said the girl as she took her seat. "You look familiar, do I know you?"

"Nope." he replied, not wanting to talk.

"Where in Japan are you headed to?" she asked.

"Domino City." he said back, a little irritated.

"Me too! That's cool!"

Richie thought to himself "Man, I wish she'd shut up! It's none of her business what I do!"

The girl took out a small box from her pack. She opened it up, revealing a stack of 40 duel monsters cards.

"So, do you play?" she asked Richie.

"Yeah. Why?" said Richie back.

"Well...Will you duel me?"

"Alright. I'll play you."

"We'd better not use duel disks on this tiny plane." said Kathy. "We can use the trays though."

Richie reached into his backpack and took out the huge box, selected a random stack from the pile and put it on his drink tray.

Richie shuffled his deck while Kathy shuffled hers."Duel!" they said in unison.

The plane was high in the air.

They drew.

"I'll start." said Richie

"I'll set a monster and a facedown card. End."

"My turn!" said Kathy. "I summon my Amazoness Fighter! And Attack!"

Richie flipped over his Sakuretsu Armor. "So much for that." he said.

"Hmph. I end."

"Then it's my turn." said Richie as he drew. "I flip summon my Desrook Archfiend. Next I summon my Terrorking Archfiend.  
I attack with both."

"Crap, that puts me at 4900. My move! I summon Amazoness Tiger! Then put one on the back row and end."

"Draw." replied Richie. "I pay 1300 lifepoints to keep my monsters alive. Then activate the effect of Archfiend General. I send him from my hand to the grave to get my Pandamonium field spell. Next, I activate it. But I'm not through. I'll summon my second Archfiend General."

"I attack Tiger with Terrorking." said Richie.

"No fun." said Kathy as she moved her tiger to the discard pile. "I'm at 4400 now."

"Now General and Desrook will attack."

"Not so fast! I use my Sakuretsu Armor on your General, so I only take 1100." (3300 LP)

"Fine, I set a facedown and end."

Richie: Desrook, Terrorking, Pandemonium, fd s/t. 6700 LP. Saku in grave

Kathy: 3300 LP

"I draw!" said Kathy. "I activate Hammer Shot! Say goodbye to your ugly general-thing! Then I summon Amazoness Paladin and attack your Desrook!" (6000 LP)

"Fine." Said Richie as he sent it away. "It's my turn now, so I draw."

Richie smiled."I remove Archfiend General, Desrook, and Terrorking in my graveyard from play to summon my Dark Necrofear.  
Now I activate my Call of the Haunted to bring back the General that I didn't remove. Now I summon Archfiend Soldier from my hand."

Richie: Necro, General, Soldier, Call, Pandemonium. 2 in hand. Saku in grave. General, Desrook, and King in RFG

Kathy: Paladin. 4 in hand. Fighter, Armor, and Tiger in grave.

"Soldier attacks Paladin dealing 100, then Necrofear and General go together to pull out a combined 4300. I win." said Richie.

"Wow! You're really good!" exclaimed Kathy. "You should check a brochure out on Duel Academy while you're in Japan! I'm going there, because I want to be a really great duelist, like...OH! That's where I've seen you! You were on TV when you beat that Rebecca Hawkins girl for the title of Top Duelist! Oh my GOSH! You're Richie Truesdale! I never thought I'd meet a celebrity in my life!"

While Kate kept raving, Richie put his deck back into the box. "I AM going to Duel Academy." he interrupted. My uncle invited me to try out."

"WOW! This is so cool! I'm going to be going to school with a celebrity!" she giggled to herself. "I'm gonna be so POPULAR for being friends with the famous kid! We should hang out!"

"Uh...sure..." he replied.

Just then, a voice came over the intercom. "Attention passengers, we have arrived at our destination! Please make sure to take all of your belongings with you when you disembark."

"Finally here..." thought Richie as he stepped off the plane.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapt. 2

"Why are you following me?!" asked an agitated Richie.

"What? We're friends, so I'm following you!...And...I'm not sure where to go...hehe..." replied Kathy sheepishly.

"I would've figured you were just stalking me."

"Yeah, well, you would've figured wrong. Hey, look!" said Kathy with her finger pointed towards a big blue dome. "That's the

place where they're holding the entry exams! It's exactly as my brother described!"

"You have a brother at this school?" asked Richie.

"Sure do! I hear he's top of his class too!"

They walked in. The place was packed with people, the seats were mostly full, while on the court men in blue blazers were

dueling kids both Richie and Kathy's age.

"Hmmmm..." Richie became lost in thought. "This girl's pretty weak, but that brother of hers might offer me some challenge..."

"You two! Are you here to take the exam?" asked one of the men.

"Yup! We sure are!" said Kathy.

"Alright, you can come with me miss." said the man. "You can duel Shamus over there son." he gestured towards a man with shaggy light-blue hair and glasses wearing a blue blazer. "He will be your examiner.Good luck!"

The man walked away with Kathy following close behind him. Richie walked over to Shamus after pulling out a deck from his box and slamming it into a duel disk.

"Ready kid?" he said.

"Yeah, I guess." Richie was still trying to find someone that looked like the picture of his uncle he had seen at his grandpa's.

"He said he was going to be a bit late." said the man. "Syrus is always like that."

"You know my uncle?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, can you tell me about him?"

"I'll tell you what, if your uncle isn't here by the time we're finished, I'll tell you everything I know about him. If he gets here,

you'll have to find out for yourself. Fair?"

"Alright, fair. Now let's duel!" said Richie with confidence in his voice.

"I start! First, I summon Ancient Gear Knight!" he shouted. A large rusty robot arose out of nowhere. "Now I activate Double Summon, which lets me summon my knight again! Only now with a new twist! When he attacks, you can't activate any spells or traps until AFTER the damage step! Last, I'll set one to the back row and end."

Shamus the examiner drew. "I set one monster and one spell-trap as well. Your go." he said.

"I draw." he looked at his card and smiled. "I'll save this for later." he thought. "I summon the Ancient Gear Soldier!" cried Richie as a smaller robot with a gun appeared. "Attack his face-down monster, Knight!"

The knight shot a volley of bullets at the card, and out popped a Nimble Momonga. It shattered and was replaced with two new face-down cards.

"What Nimble does is-" started Shamus

"I know what it does." Richie interrupted. "It gives you 1000 life points when I kill it and send it to the grave. Then you get to summon up to two new ones from your deck."

"Smart boy." smiled Shamus as his life points rose to 9000. "But that doesn't mean the chain's over! I chain to the summoning of my new Momomgas, Solemn Wishes!"

An angel appeared behind Shamus. "I end." said Richie.

Shamus drew his card and the angel showered him with light. "Plus 500 for me! Heh, you'll love this! I activate Mystical Space Typhoon on your face down card!"

Richie just stood there as his Sakuretsu armor disappeared.

"Next I'll sacrifice my two Momongas for Guardian Angel - Joan!"

Shamus's cards disappeared and a beautiful angel arose in front of him. "Now Joan, go for his Knight!"

The angel shot a ball of pure light at Richie's monster, shattering it and bringing Richie's life points down to 7000.

"Now I get Joan's effect! I gain 1800 life points because of the monster I destroyed. Your turn."

Richie: (Field - AG Soldier) (GY - AG Knight; Saku) (Hand - 5) (LP - 11800)

Shamus: (Field - Joan; Solemn) (GY - 3xMomonga; MST) (Hand - 3) (LP - 7000)

Richie drew. "I've been waiting for this. I activate Mausoleum of the Emperor! Then I'll shave off 2000 to summon my Ancient Gear Golem!." A terrifyingly huge antique robot emerged from nowhere. "Golem, swat his puny angel!"

Its gigantic fist slammed the angel hard in the face. It disappeared in a burst of light.

"You take 200 from that, plus I'm going to have Soldier attack you now." said Richie as the small robot shot Shamus's duel disk. "I'm finished...For now. Your move."

"All right, I get 500 from solemn and I'll set one monster card, ending my turn."

"That's all? Hm." said Richie, "I draw!"

"Another 500 for me!"

"Whatever. I pay 1000 to summon Cyber Dragon. Then I'll have Golem attack your monster." The giant golem smashed a face down skelengel to bits.

"I draw again and get 500."

"So? Cyber Dragon and Soldier, go directly!"

Both monsters hit Shamus with enourmous blasts.

"I'm done now." said Richie.

Shamus: (Field - Solemn Wishes) (GY - 3x momonga; Joan; MST, Skelengel) (Hand - 5) (LP - 10700)

Richie: (Field - Ancient Gear Golem; Ancient Gear Soldier; Cyber Dragon; Mausoleum of the Emperor.) (Grave - Knight; Saku) (Hand - 2) (LP - 4000)

"I get 500 for drawing. Ok, so I guess I'll summon my Shining Angel in attack mode! Attack his Soldier, my friend!"

The angel annihilated the robot with a spray of feathers.

Richie's life points fell to 3900. "No big deal." he said to himself.

"I set a face-down and end." finished Shamus.

"Draw!" said Richie

"500!"

"God, I don't need to hear about it every time it happens!"

"Suit yourself." replied Shamus.

"I attack your angel with Cyber Dragon!"

"I chain Spirit Barrier! It changes all damage to 0 while I have a monster on my field. My monster still dies, but I get a new angel to take its place."

A new angel appeared just as Shamus said.

"Golem still attacks it." and with that, the little angel was destroyed only to be replaced by another one. "I end."

"Very good. I draw, then I set one monster and end."

"Draw! HA! This duel's taken up too much time out of my day, so I'm gonna go ahead and end it. I activate Heavy Storm." A gigantic hurricane shattered Shamus's traps. "Now I'll take the Megamorph in my hand, and equip it to Golem! Next up, Limiter Removal! My Golem's attack strength is now 12000! Golem, attack his angel!"

The Golem raised one uber huge fist and tore through the angel, as though it was never there at all.

"Finish him Cyber Dragon!" cried Richie. The dragon readied its great lightning blast and fired it straight at Shamus. He was completely enveloped in the light of the blast.

"Good job kid, really good job! You beat me really easily! I think you're Obelisk Blue material, for sure!" called Shamus.

"Thanks, mister. I had a pretty good time dueling you."

"Good , although I was a little afraid I was getting on your nerves there, for a bit."

"Sorry about that." replied Richie. "It's like I become a whole different person when I duel sometimes."

"It happens. I'd better go put in your results!" Shamus said as he ran through a door labeled "School Staff Only."

"Wait! You said you'd tell me abou-" but he was long gone.

"Jerk." said Richie. "I guess I'll go see how some of the other kids are doing."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapt. 3

Richie had been walking around for a short while when a female voice called: "Richie! RICHIE! Come watch me!"

It was Kathy.

"God, that's what I need, a talking sugar cookie!" he thought as he walked over.

"Watch me win in this turn, Richie!"

She had only 3000 life points left and three strange rock-like things Richie had never seen before in her spell/trap zones.

Her examiner had 3000 life points left along with a face up Vorse Raider, a Rocket Warrior, and one card in his spell/trap zones.

"Here goes!" she yelled. "I summon Crystal Beast - Sapphire Pegasus! Now I get to add my other Pegasus to my spell-trap zones! With him there, I can use Crystal Abundance! I send all cards on the field to the grave, then I get to summon as many Crystal Beasts from my graveyard as there are cards on your field that were destroyed!"

She winked. "Now come out my Topaz Tiger, Saphire Pegasus, and Amethyst Cat!"

Three monsters more confusing to Richie than the stones appeared in a flash of light.

"All attack directly!" she shouted.

Her monsters disappeared along with her examiner's. "Very good!" he said. "I'll go put in your results. You'll be told which dorm you're in once you get to the island."

The man turned and left.

"Oh, I hope I get to be in Obelisk Blue like my brother!"

"Obelisk Blue? My examiner said something about that, but what does it mean?"

"Well, there are five different dorms on the island: Obelisk Blue is the best dorm that first years can get into. It's also the same dorm my brother started out in. The next best dorm for firsts is the Ra Yellow dorm. It's nice and all, but their blazers are yellow and I like blue more! The worst duelists go to Slifer Red. That's the lowest rung on the ladder, if you know what I mean. I REALLY hope I don't get put there."

"But you said there were five dorms. What are the other two?" asked Richie.

"Oh, the other two dorms are for second years and up. You have to be exceptional to get into these dorms.The one right above Obelisk is Horahkti White. It's supposed to be really pretty! But the best dorm on the island, the one my brother is in, is Horus Black. I want to graduate in that dorm at the top of my class, just like my brother!"

"Black, huh?" Richie was starting to get excited.

"I want to be in that black dorm." he said under his breath.

"I hope we BOTH get into blue! That way, we won't have to cross an entire island to see eachother!"

"Why are you worried about it? I'm most likely going to get blue, and seeing the way you beat that examiner, it looks to me like we're both going to get in. By the way, I've never seen those kinds of monsters before. What are they?"

"They only let 4 freshman into the blue dorm a year. That's why I'm kinda stressed about it." Kathy laughed. "And about the monsters? Well, they're a present from my dad! He gave them to me shortly before I came here, saying something like 'Trust in their bright spirit! The evil shadows are driven away by the sight of them. Only the gentle darkness survives!' and weird stuff like that."

"He also gave me this!" said Katie as she pulled out a medallion with a strange eye inscribed eye on it."

Richie started to move his finger towards the medallion. He wanted to touch it; it looked somewhat familiar to him. As soon as he made contact with it, the room started spinning. Richie felt as though he would throw up. And then he passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapt. 4

"Hehehehe!" laughed the man in the black coat, his blade dripping with blood. The man advanced towards the child slowly, as though relishing the fact that he was about to end an innocent life. The man raised his blade over the boy's head. Then, he suddenly fell to his knees, as though struck from behind.

A strange being, looking like somewhat of a puppet now stood between the man and his quarry, and in its hands was a scythe who's blade was wider and longer than the child behind it.

"He will live." said the being in a tone as cold and harsh as Winter itself.

The man let out a loud cry as the being slashed him with its scythe. His sword flew out of his hands and out of sight.

"Your mind will rot in the false shadows you worship for all eternity!" it said.

But the man wasn't finished yet. He pulled a test tube containing some strange black liquid out of his coat and threw it at the boy.

"You can only attack that which has a SOUL spirit! You won't be able to block it!" cackled the man. "Hahahaha! My master will have the True Emblem and there is nothing you can d-ACK!"

The being had slashed him once more. Now the man lay face down in the snow just like his victims. He no longer moved.

The being was no longer standing there. It had disappeared like the man's sword, and left no tracks. And the boy lay there, shivering in the night, a spot on his back from where the strange liquid had been unleashed upon his skin. As it hissed in a snake-like fashion, a scar could be seen forming through the hole in his shirt in the shape of a strange crescent.

Richie woke up on a stretcher. Kathy sat in a chair across from where he was. But something was strange about the seat she was

in. It had a seatbelt on it. Through the small window next to her, he could only see darkness.

Richie noticed that he was buckled in too. _"Where am I?"_ he thought.

He unclicked his seat-belt and stepped onto the floor from his bed.

He felt weak.

"What's?"

He suddenly felt a tremor. Then, a voice from nowhere said: "Attention passengers, we are currently expieriencing some

turbulence, please stay seated with your seatbelts fastened."

"Oh! You're up! Are you okay, Richie?" asked Kathy. "You just passed out for no reason! You had me worried sick!"

"Oh...Sorry. I guess all the excitement got to me."

_"She was worried about ME?! Since when does anyone outside my family worry about ME?! And what is up with that _

_coin-thing?! As soon as I touched it I woke up here!"_

"Well, as long as you're ok now..."

"Hey, where are we anyway?" asked Richie.

"We're on the plane to go to the island the school's located on," Kathy replied with a grin.

"Oh. Have you found out which dorm you're in yet?"

Kathy's smile disappeared and she shook her head. "No, they aren't going to tell anyone until we get to the island, remember? Just lie down and get some more rest before tomorrow. I have a feeling it'll be more exciting than today was, so you'll need all the rest you can get."

He sat down and strapped himself back into bed. "Maybe I do need some rest..." and he drifted off to sleep once more.

"Richie...Richie!...WAKE UP RICHIE!"

"AH! GOD! I'M UP!" Richie looked around."Kathy, is the plane on fire?" asked Richie in a very sweet tone.

"Hm? No, why?"

"Well...The only time you should yell in my ear like that is in A LIFE OR DEATH SITUATION!" he retaliated.

"GEEZ! SOR-RY! Maybe next time I'll just leave you there! Learn to WAKE UP! Now quit whining and come on. We get to

finally see what dorm we're gonna get into!" she said excitedly.

Richie unbuckled himself from his bed and stepped onto the floor. "Alright. Where do we go from here?"

"We head to the main building. I don't think we'll have trouble finding it."

With an air of confidence in his steps, Richie walked with Kathy towards a large building located on a steep hill in the center of the island.

Soon they could see a huge mass of people gathered around the front doors of the school. A gigantic television was stationed on the roof of the building. It flickered on, showing a tall man with red-brown hair and strange eyes. One was yellow and one was blue.

"Hello students! Welcome to Duel Academy! Congratulations on being accepted! I am Chancellor Yuki. I will be your principal-figure during your time here. While you're here, you will make great friends, great decks, and have great duels that will remain in your heart for years to come. A board will be brought out shortly to show you your assigned dorms. I wish you luck in the following years! Now, I formally ask you to get your game on!"

As the chancellor disappeared from the screen with his closing line, the students cheered with excitement. At least, every student but Richie.

"Get your game on?! That sounds like something a nooby anime character would say!" he thought.

A large board was brought out, and every student was clamboring to see it. Some cheered when they saw their name written in yellow while others sobbed seeing their names in red.

Kathy started jumping up and down excitedly. "Oh my gosh! Richie, look! I'M IN BLUE! I'M IN BLUE! ISN'T THIS GREAT?!" she shrieked.

She suddenly stopped jumping, covered her mouth with her hand, and adopted a sad look. "I'm sorry, Richie..."

Richie had seen it. His name had appeared on the board, but in red letters. He stood there, staring in disbelief.

"Well, it's not the end of the world! We can still hang out!" said Kathy, trying to cheer him up.

Three men had now appeared. One wore a red blazer, one wore a yellow blazer, and the last wore a blue blazer.

"Hey, that looks like...! It is! Shamus!" said Richie under his breath.

He walked swiftly up to the blue clad man. "So you're the head of the blue dorm?! You owe me an explanation!"

Richie pointed at the board. "YOU SAID I WAS BLUE MATERIAL! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?! LIAR!" he wasn't too

concerned about making a scene, as his pride had been hurt.

"Do I know you, kid?!" said Shamus.

"Damn right you do! I was the one who thrashed you completely during the entry exams!"

"Hmph! I've already filled up the three spots for Obelisk. That's all I'm taking!"

"THREE SPOTS?! THAT'S BULL AND YOU KNOW IT!"

Everyone was staring now.

"Hehe, what are you going to do about it?" replied Shamus.

Richie glared at Shamus with the ferocity of a tiger.

"I'll tell ya what." said Shamus, a little creeped out. "We'll make a deal. If you can best me in a duel, I'll let you into blue. But, should you lose, you have to stay in red as long as you go to school here! How's that?"

"Yeah, deal! But we have to duel here, in front of everyone, so I can make sure you'll keep your promise this time!" replied Richie.

Richie pulled a deck out of his box and shoved it into his duel disk.

"Alright. Duel!" shouted Shamus.


End file.
